


爱情病

by shinehana96



Series: 「iwfk」爱情病 [1]
Category: Snow Man (Japan Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 00:41:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29126658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinehana96/pseuds/shinehana96
Summary: 可能很长写哪儿算哪儿设定随意极其顾头不顾腚jo级ooc到泥的程度了请避雷
Relationships: Abe Ryouhei/Sakuma Daisuke, Iwamoto Hikaru/Fukazawa Tatsuya, Meguro Ren/Murakami Maido Raul
Series: 「iwfk」爱情病 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2137245
Kudos: 7





	爱情病

一、

岩本照第一次见深泽辰哉的时候，因为他与周围格格不入的表情和氛围感，岩本记住了他。

在岩本工作的无法详细跟别人描述具体工作内容的夜场，他第一次见到了战战兢兢的深泽。

低迷暧昧的音乐，夺目又刺眼的舞台灯，岩本戴着面具，除了穿着一条小巧紧身的布料将将包裹住重要部位之外，其他地方一丝不挂。棱角分明的冷毅面容被挡在一个灰色羽毛的面具之后，狭长的眸子透过面具的眼孔，他端着摆了鸡尾酒的托盘穿梭在人群之中。

这是一家成人限定的以肌肉男性为主题的夜场，零点之后还会上演一些别的极限类节目，如果用网络上的文学作品分级的话估计是要打上“25禁”的标签。不过岩本对那些并不感兴趣，大学生兼职的他工作时间只到零点，原则上十一点四十五分就可以回到休息室收拾下班了。

至于为何会来这里兼职的原因，其实岩本一直有在尝试各种各样的兼职工作，他有一个“人的一辈子大概一共能挣两亿左右”的奇怪理论，所以他希望尽快赚够两亿然后轻松的生活。夜场给的钱很多，正巧岩本的身材练得不错，只是当服务生而已还有面具可以戴，所以他几乎没有什么顾虑当天就来上班了。

习惯之后，其实服务生的工作十分枯燥。一开始偶尔会被咸猪手的顾客揩油让岩本有些苦恼，不过他还有另外一向爱好和技能，擅长人类观察。时间一长他很快就能抓住喜欢揩油顾客的一些特征，并有效规避。久而久之，尽管已经不再被咸猪手了，人类观察却成为了岩本的一个打发枯燥工作时间的事情。

店里客人比较少的时候，没什么事情做的岩本通常会靠在进行无伤大雅的舞蹈表演舞台的幕布旁边。这个地方对于观众来说是视线盲区，可对于岩本来说是可以纵观整个夜场并很快发现顾客疑问的地方，便于他机灵的靠近帮其解决问题，赢得被卡进内裤边的小费。

十点五十九分，刚靠下来眯着眼睛的岩本发现了与整个夜场格格不入的人......准确来说，是三个人、三个男人。

他们坐在最远离舞台的卡座，卡座左侧是一个戴着黑框眼镜瘦高的男子，穿着宽松、色调偏暗、垂感极好，虽然周身自带一种从容不迫的气质，可是紧紧抿住的嘴唇还是暴露了他的局促和不自在。在中间的男子个头要矮得多，一头金色的卷发乱乱的蓬着，连灰色的泡沫口罩都没摘下来，穿一件写着“宅神”然后旁边都是动漫美少女的T恤，他把着一个速写本正重复着抬头低头的动作在本上描描画画。而卡座右侧那一位就更离谱了，甚至是穿一看就是工作用的西装来的，手里还捏着一个公文包，细长的眼睛无目的的四处飘忽，偶尔和来往的人对上视线就会像兔子一样吓得弹起来一下。

“是被人拉过来的吗......”岩本自言自语道，虽说这个夜场不是gay限定，可是游荡在各个卡座四处寻找猎物的还是gay居多，这样兔子般的人来到这儿，“怕不是要被活吃了......”岩本站了起来，他看到远远的朝着那个卡座走过来的是一个喜欢迷药骗炮的惯犯。虽然平时他不太喜欢管这种闲事，想着今天就当日行一善吧这么为自己的行动找了找理由，就托着酒盘大步的走了过去。

顺利挡掉不怀好意的客人后，强劲的音乐正好停了，取而代之的是较为缓慢安静的旋律。这是DJ中场休息、准备要进入深夜时间的意思，也就意味着待会儿这家夜场更是要变成“吃人”的地方，岩本扫了扫这三个生面孔，想着好人做到底吧于是曲起食指和中指在桌子上敲了敲，“客人们，不熟悉的人给的东西千万不要尝试、在这里一定要注意自己的安全才行，另外——”他顿了顿，“待会儿的表演可能并不适合三位，建议您们最迟在十一点五十分之前离开。”言罢便转身离开了，还没走两步被一个人喊住——

“那个、请等一下！”

岩本停下来回过头，是那个穿着板正西服的青年，他看上去有些窘迫，见自己回头了但胳膊还是保持着要叫人而伸出去的样子，姿势有些滑稽。也因为他的靠近，岩本看到了这人的胸前竟然还别着工作牌——

深泽辰哉 责编

『原来是责编嘛？』岩本心想，『是负责什么的编辑呢？』虽然脑子里有了一万种想法可表面上还是尽力维持服务生该有的态度，“请问有什么可以帮到您？”

“我是......我是想说谢谢你，然后、”这人挠着头发想了想，“给我们来点儿喝的吧、什么都可以。”

心细如岩本，他看的出来这人是为表感谢想支持自己的业绩，不过很遗憾自己不是卖酒妹，饮品并不算在个人提成里。不过他还是点点头答应了下来，在人人手中握一瓶酒的夜场里，岩本端着托盘拿来了冰柠檬水摆在了那三人面前。

——————————

第二次见到深泽辰哉是在一周之后的某个周日下午的两点二十三分。

起因是岩本本来在无课空闲的白天进行的小吃店店员的工作，由于老板让他做偷工减料欺骗顾客的事情而闹掰辞职。岩本自认不是多么正派的人，可是坑蒙拐骗的事情他也并不想干。现在摆在他眼前的问题是要另外找白天的工作，得益于他有过很多找兼职的经验，这一周里也去面试了不少，但不是薪资不满意就是老板像变态。这个周日下午的两点半是要去面试一个家教的工作，教一个初升高的男孩，岩本的成绩还算不错，初升高的功课对他来说比较容易。对方开出的薪资条件不能算太好，但对于家教来说已经属于中等收入，而且地点离自己的公寓不远，步行十五分钟的程度。所以从各方面来说，这都是个比较让人满意的兼职。

两点二十三分的时候他站在了目标门牌的前面，门牌上用马克笔不算公正的写着——

深泽

“深泽......”岩本念了一遍，总感觉有些熟悉，但他也没想太多就按了门铃。

“はいーー”从里面传来的声音由远及近，咔哒一下门被推开了，“请问是家教老......哎？”

“哎？”岩本也同时发出了疑惑的声音，因为一身浅色居家服发丝软软趴在头顶的打开门的这个人，分明就是那晚穿着笔直西装还别着名牌的......深泽辰哉！由于印象深刻，岩本很快回忆起了这个名字。

“呃...您——”深泽话还没说出来，又被里面传出的另一个声音给打断，“fukka！是谁啊？”咚咚咚的跑出来一个中学生模样的男孩——应该就是家教的对象了。

深泽没有接话，且已经不知在什么时候抱起了胳膊做防御状。男孩看了看岩本又看了看深泽，一副摸不着头脑的样子，三个人陷入了奇怪的沉默时间，岩本抬起右手按着后脑勺，“啊...我能解释的、深泽桑。”

——————————

“这么说、”小孩已经回里屋去了，两个大人坐在深泽家客厅的矮桌两边，“”这么说岩本君夜店的兼职只是单纯的服务生，不是什么奇怪的工作......”突然意识到自己十分失礼，马上埋下脑袋道歉，“啊、抱歉，我没有别的意思、因为毕竟小孩还小，很怕他接触一些不好的人......啊我不是说在夜店工作的人不好的意思......”

“没关系没关系、”岩本赶忙摆摆手，深泽的慌乱解释搞的自己也拘束起来了，“我懂深泽桑的意思，我不在意的。”

“啊、那就好。”深泽抬起头来，舒了一口气，“可是、岩本君为什么要找这么多兼职啊？明明在名校里的说......是有经济上的问题嘛？”虽说一上来就探听别人的私事在岩本看来很失礼，可是深泽的眼睛里透着的是纯粹的关切。『看来是真的在关心我......』于是他也不过多介意就开口，将自己两亿的理想告诉了面前这个人。

“wwww”深泽被逗乐了，捂着嘴笑了两声，“岩本君还真是个有趣的人啊～那么、我们就来聊一下家教的事情好了。”他很快敛住笑意、正经起来，“岩本君要教的就是刚刚那个小孩，名字是ラウール，今年十五岁。其实ラウ的功课都还不错，不过他想冲刺一下偏差值更高的公立学校，所以才希望找老师辅导一下。对了，之前电话里说的让岩本君拿的东西，带着了吗？”

“带着了。”闻言，岩本打开自己的包，从里面取出了一叠材料，大概是他能查到的自己各个时期的官方成绩、学历证明和目前在大学的成绩等等，之前还觉得只是家教而已还要准备这些是不是有些太夸张，现在得知了那个小孩成绩很好之后算是有了答案，便也觉得合理起来。

深泽似乎视力不太好的样子，戴上了一副黑框眼镜仔细查阅，不一会儿便笑着抬起头，“谢谢您岩本君，麻烦您准备这些了。”他将资料收拾整齐递回给岩本，“那么如果岩本君各方面也都满意的话，我就叫ラウ出来。”

“我没什么意见。”岩本点了点头。

“ラウ—”深泽朗声道，里屋的小孩闻声很快走了出来，坐在了深泽旁边。刚刚情形太特殊，岩本都还没有仔细观察这个小孩，居然是个混血。他的视线不动声色的在对面两个人身上转来转去，『孩子的妈妈是外国人吗？』岩本想，『不过......这人是怎么保养的？一点儿都看不出来还有个这么大的儿子......』

不过深泽可没给岩本那么多胡思乱想的时间，“ラウ、打招呼吧，这位是岩本君，你的家庭教师，是很厉害大学的学生哦～”

“岩本老师好——”ラウ拖着长音，乖巧的低头问好，“我是ラウール，叫我ラウ就可以啦～”

“你好ラウ，我叫岩本照。”

简单的问候之后，ラウ又回到了自己的房间，深泽给自己看了一下小孩的各科成绩之后开口道，“那么就这样决定了，从下周开始一周三次的补习，薪水两周一结，ラウ就麻烦您了。”

深泽是个礼仪周正的人，岩本也不敢怠慢的客套起来，“不会不会，ラウ君的成绩十分优秀，是让我都有些害怕的成绩。”岩本顿了顿，“有这样优秀的儿子，深泽桑还真是幸福啊。”

“哎？”深泽发出长长的一声，“啊、哈哈哈哈哈哈哈”终于没忍住大笑了起来，拘谨的外壳一下子被敲碎，边笑边摆着手，“岩本君......岩本君误会了啦～ラウ不是我儿子，他是我姐姐的孩子，我外甥。”深泽抬手抹了抹笑出来的眼泪，“因为一些原因姐姐和姐夫现在都在海外，所以ラウ暂时跟我一起生活。不过......”好像突然察觉到了什么，深泽后知后觉的捏着自己稍微鼓起来的脸，“我看起来年龄有这么大吗？已经像是有儿子的人了？？？”

“wwwwww”看着深泽自我怀疑的样子岩本也眯着眼睛笑了起来，“抱歉抱歉、不是这样的，是我失礼了。直到刚才我还在想怎么深泽桑这么年轻居然有了儿子来着......”

“啊呀、肯定也有岁月的痕迹留在我的脸上......岩本君就别安慰我了......T_T”

——————————

离开深泽家之后，岩本左转右转拐进了一家便利店觅食，突然想起什么似的掏出手机对深泽的手机号码进行备注——

深泽辰哉（反差 责编 舅舅）

名字后面跟着一些乱七八糟的注解和特征，这是岩本备注的习惯。

而另外一边，深泽在简单收拾了客厅查看了工作群的信息之后，也把岩本备注进了自己的通讯录——

眯眯眼の岩本君

二、

“啊、もしもし、めめ？”岩本左手抱着书本，右手握着钥匙要捅进钥匙孔里锁门，斜起左边的肩头将将夹住手机。

“嗯、照君，在干嘛？”手机那头传来磁性的男中音。

“我啊......你稍等一下、”手忙脚乱反而一件事情都做不好，岩本索性直接把手机揣进兜里，锁好门之后才重新开始接听，“哦、めめ，现在好了，你刚问什么来着......啊、我在出门，要去做家教的兼职了。”

“辛苦照君了～”被叫做めめ的那个人拉长声音，“这个兼职怎么样啊？老板......啊不是，家长和学生有很难对付嘛？”

“倒也没有、”岩本轻快的下楼，脑海里浮现出做家教时候的事情。他已经辅导ラウ快两周时间了，今天是第二周的最后一次。如想象的一样，ラウ是个十分聪明优秀的小孩，工作也比预料得轻松——批改检查作业，然后再带他做几套卷子加讲解。小孩学的很快，让没有什么从教经验的岩本很快体会到了得英才而育之的快感。不过偶尔这个未成年也会提出一些让人伤脑筋的鬼马问题，让岩本死上好多脑细胞。“学生挺好的，是个超聪明的小孩，什么东西都是教一教就会。”

“哦、那家长呢？有为难你吗？”

“家长啊......是该叫他家长嘛......只比我大四五岁的样子、”岩本立在楼下的自动贩卖机前面，手里握着给自己买的蜜桃汽水，眼睛还在搜寻要带给ラウ和深泽的饮料，深泽的脸开始慢慢出现占据大脑，“不过他倒是个......”

他想起来在夜场西装板正一脸惊恐兔子样儿的深泽，和在家时完全off时不时在补习空档凑上来悄悄问外甥自己的手机/钱包/眼镜诸如此类的东西放到哪里去了的样子，岩本浅浅的笑着抬手先给ラウ买了一瓶可乐，接上刚才的对话，“倒是个有趣的人......别光问我，你呢？很快要放暑假了，还有半年时间就高考，准备的怎么样？”

“啊～～就那样吧、”那边懒懒的回答着，“只要考试的那天宇宙没毁灭，考上东京的学校应该没问题。”

“喂！你这臭屁的小子！”岩本忍不住开口吼道。

“注意你说话的口气啊照君，我们差着辈分呢，小心我跟姐姐告状。”

“滚滚滚，臭小子，挂啦！”

“はいはい、じゃね～”

打来电话的这位是老家的目黑莲，今年的高考生，是岩本货真价实的小舅舅。目黑是岩本妈妈的幺弟，比他小个两三岁。由于年纪相仿大人就把他俩放在一起养，关系与兄弟无异。在岩本考上大学之后才分开，而不久之后，目黑也要考东京的大学了。

杵在贩卖机跟前纠结了半天，最终岩本选择给深泽买了跟自己一样的蜜桃汽水，一股脑都塞进包里。

——————————

摁响门铃之后，来开门的是一个意料之外却又熟悉的人——

“哦！照君来啦！好久不见、等你好久啦！！！”音调高昂，声色饱满有力，一头卷卷的发还是乱翘着，站在玄关的台阶上向前扯长手臂打开门，冲着自己元气的笑。

佐久间大介。

在开始家教工作之后，岩本很快就再次见到了这个人。

佐久间也是初次见面那天来到夜场的三分之一，是个据说很有名的漫画家，岩本不看漫画所以不太了解，深泽正是负责他的编辑。他们之所以会来到格格不入的夜场，也是新漫画的取材需要。在得知了岩本开始家教工作之后，佐久间便征得同意采访岩本体验生活，算是为自己的作品试读答疑。

“啊、好久不见，佐久间桑。”岩本低了低头打了招呼，朝里张望起来。

“在找fukka和ラウ嘛？”佐久间问道，他摆了摆手，“ラウ出去买东西了，很快就会回来，fukka的话，出版社有突发事件喊他过去加班了。”

“啊、原来如此。”

“照君快进来吧，别站在外面啦～”佐久间弯下腰轻车熟路的从柜子里拿出客人用的白色拖鞋摆在岩本脚边，便踢踏着自己的粉色拖鞋进去了。

『深泽桑和佐久间桑似乎是不一般的关系......』

换着鞋，岩本脑子里飞快的过着一些东西，从深泽家中放着佐久间专用的鞋子就可以窥知一二。在此之前倒是有在补课间隙听ラウ说过，那两个人似乎是幼驯染的样子，生日也就差俩月，从小学开始同校同班直到高中毕业。深泽升入偏差值不错的综合大学，而佐久间以漫画家的身份出道，进入美大继续学习。大学生活结束，佐久间已经是一个小有名气的老师了，又推荐深泽到出版社成为自己的责编。

当时，聊着自己舅舅八卦的ラウ竖起食指按住嘴唇，睁着大眼盯着岩本，“据说さーくん的拖延症，只有fukka有办法解决哦～”

走到客厅坐在餐桌前，佐久间已经迫不及待的翻开画本准备提问，配合问答的四十分钟后，ラウ回家了，怀里抱着一个大礼品盒。

“ラウ？おかえりー”佐久间扔下手里的笔站起来朝玄关探头。

“啊～佐久间君！”ラウ立在门口撒娇式的大喊，岩本跟着佐久间一同走了出去，“哦！岩本老师已经来了吗，抱歉抱歉、我迟到了。”小孩赶紧弯腰道歉。

“没关系、”岩本摆摆手，“不过，盒子里是什么啊？这么大......”

“哎？！岩本老师不知道？！”/“咦？！照君不知道？！”

一大一小两只狗狗瞪着眼睛看岩本，一时间岩本以为自己做了什么大逆不道不可原谅的事情。

“呃......”岩本艰难开口，“所以，应该知道......什么嘛？”

“哎～原来照君不知道啊、我还以为是专门在今天过来补习的呢～”佐久间嘟囔着先返回客厅。

“哎呀，岩本老师不知道也是情理之中啦......毕竟也才认识没多久嘛～”ラウ长腿一跨也快步走进屋里。

“喂喂喂你们两个，到底是什么啊？”岩本摸不着头脑的追进去，看见佐久间从厨房提出一个蛋糕盒摆在餐桌上——

“今天是tatsuya的生日(´▽｀)ノ♪”

“今天fukka就二十六岁了哦(´-ω-`)”

“おめでとう、tatsuya🥺”佐久间深情的说。

“ありがとう、daisuke🥺”ラウ眯着眼假装深泽的样子。

两个人肉麻的拥抱在一起。

戏太多了吧......岩本在确认今天是五月五号的日期的同时，被这两个人给逗笑了。

——————————

认认真真的补课结束后差不多下午五点半，岩本被佐久间和ラウ拉着要把家里布置成生日派对的样子。

虽是这么说，也就是吹一些气球挂起来，然后把彩带剪开在墙上贴出“fukka、お誕生日おめでとう”的字样等等。

在这期间，岩本也因为不知道今天是深泽生日而空手前来表示了不知所措。

“没事啦没事啦岩本老师～”ラウ绑好三个气球递给佐久间，佐久间也开口，“照君今晚就留下来呗，帮fukka庆祝生日就当是礼物啦～”

拒绝的话也不太好，正好今天晚上夜场那边调休，岩本几乎没有太多考虑就答应下来，开始忙忙碌碌的布置家里。六点的时候送来了两份炸鸡外卖，三个人嘴里塞得鼓鼓的，ラウ和佐久间一本正经的对岩本说炸鸡要对深泽保密。

七点，佐久间和ラウ联机打游戏，岩本在旁边观战的时候，终于听到了门锁被打开的声音。

“fukka！”/“tatsuya！”两只活泼的犬科总喜欢一起大喊，“生日快乐！！！！！”并一左一右的拉响手里的小礼炮。

被高昂情绪带动着岩本也不得不走到门口迎接，刚探出脑袋，就看见了穿着西装的深泽提着一大袋东西开口道，“はいはい谢谢谢谢我知道啦哎呀你们两个小声一点啦、打扰到邻居怎么办？”但回过头语气和声调都变得柔软起来，“请进，阿部君。”

于是从深泽身后出现一个瘦高的身影，手里也提着一个大袋，微微笑着打招呼，“哦，ラウ，好久不见。”又转向另一个人，“我来了，daisuke。”视线到了自己身上，眼神里明显有对陌生人的疏离，“这位是？”

“啊、岩本君也在啊，”听到提问，深泽才发现岩本的存在。

“岩本老师要留下来一起庆祝生日哦～”ラウ补充道。

深泽朝他微笑致谢又手忙脚乱的上前来介绍，“这位是岩本照，ラウ的家庭教师。岩本君，这位是阿部君，阿部亮平......”

『啊、原来他叫阿部亮平......』岩本不动声色的打量这个人，阿部亮平是那天在夜场见到三人中的最后一个，有着从容不迫气场和气定神闲的笑容，是有些矛盾的清冷和温柔的混合。

岩本低着头打招呼，深泽又开口，“啊对了，岩本君是阿部君大学的学生来着。”

“哎？”这会换自己和阿部同时发声了。

“哎？您是学长还是老师？”岩本小心的用着敬语。

“哈哈～”阿部爽朗的笑着，“应该既是学长又是老师吧、我是读完硕博留校的，在理学部，岩本君是？”

“经济学部、”岩本回答道，“阿部、呃......老师？”

“哈哈、不用叫老师的，怎么方便怎么来就好。”阿部冲岩本点点头。

“哎呀别都站在门口啦～我跟ラウ还有照君忙了一下午都快累死了，fukka赶快做饭啦！我们什么都没有吃的说！！！”佐久间嚷嚷着。

『喂喂、这也太此地无银三百两了吧......』果然，岩本刚这样想，深泽就皱着眉头发问，“什么？你们下午吃了什么嘛？”

“啊！没有！！！”/“没有没有！！！”（逃）

“可恶！别被我逮到！！！”深泽一边恶狠狠的威胁，一边弯下腰在鞋柜里翻出一双浅绿色的拖鞋。

『嗯？』岩本伸手接过来阿部手中的购物袋时注意到了，『怎么？阿部桑居然也有专用的拖鞋？』他眯着眼打量了一下。

自己穿的是简易的露趾白色拖鞋，一看就是一式多份的准备给客人用的。佐久间和ラウ穿的是带有绒毛的粉色和白色的居家鞋。而阿部的这双是浅绿的布艺鞋子，看成色和使用度几乎还是新的，说明阿部并不是十分经常到访。

『那为什么会有专用的鞋子呢......』岩本一边思索一边把购物袋提进厨房，再把里面的东西掏出来放在案板上。豆腐、香菇、大葱、牛肉......看来今晚深泽家的菜谱是日式火锅。

“啊、不用麻烦你的，岩本君。”深泽换下西装走进厨房，岩本略略低头就看见了深泽脚上，那双十分对称的淡紫色布艺拖鞋。

『哦呀哦呀、』岩本视线不动声色的在深泽和客厅里的阿部身上流转，内心发出八卦的声音，『事情好像有意思起来了......』

三、

闹哄哄的唱了生日歌，插着点燃蜡烛的蛋糕旁边火锅正在“咕嘟咕嘟”向上腾着热气。阿部和岩本坐在较远的位置随着节奏轻轻拍手，ラウ和佐久间一左一右的凑在深泽旁边，撞着肩膀让他赶紧许愿。深泽一边微颦着眉头说“许什么愿啊又不是小孩子”一边乖乖的闭上了眼睛，这让岩本有机会看到他刘海掩盖下的长卷睫毛。

“嗯......那我就许——”深泽双手合十停顿了一会儿，坏心眼的朗声道，“ラウ考上第一志愿、桃之介老师（佐久间的漫画家名）新作顺利产出、”

“哎！不能说出来啦fukka！！！”ラウ和佐久间在旁边大叫，而深泽则是多停顿了几秒才睁开眼睛。

『这分明就是在心里多许了一个愿啊......』岩本偷偷的向后靠，将自己移出旁边阿部的视线范围，便能正大光明的将目光在这两人身上交换，『会许什么样的愿望呢......』岩本抬起右手捂住嘴巴做思考状，无意识中眼睛只定在深泽跟旁边人不知在说着什么被逗的哈哈大笑的侧脸上。

『奇怪、本来不是这么喜欢八卦别人的事来着、』岩本微微憋着嘴，『不过、之前没从这个角度看过，深泽桑的下颌线还挺好看的......』这个想法出现在脑中时候岩本只惊讶了一下便坦然接受，『好看的东西嘛......正常人都会多看多称赞的吧？』这样找着理由，岩本是很容易被自己说服的类型。

分完蛋糕之后终于开始了正式的晚餐，深泽一个人坐在桌头，右手边是佐久间和阿部，左手边是ラウ和岩本。

『哎......两个人离的这么远啊。』岩本偷偷打量自己对面的阿部，『是怕被小孩发现吗？』自然而然的把深泽和阿部两个人联想成了一对情侣，但擅长人类观察的他很快就发现了不对劲。

这个阿部，就差把“在意佐久间大介”写在脸上了。无论是吃饭间有意无意的照顾、还是对话的时候焦在对方身上浓烈又克制的眼神。

『阿部桑、分明就是喜欢佐久间桑啊......』岩本咬着筷子，眼睛又飘到了深泽身上，浓烈又克制的眼神这里还有一双，甚至更加的小心翼翼——深泽忙着给其他人夹菜，装作自然的把香菇放进阿部的碗里，换得阿部向他轻轻的点头。

『可恶......』岩本斜着眼，不知怎么的有点反感起阿部来，明明是温柔有礼、还是自己前辈加老师的人来着。

餐后的水果也是一样，深泽端出了四份芒果一份苹果的小碟。苹果被干净的削了皮，切成方便入口的大小，甚至已经给插上了牙签。深泽把苹果推给阿部，不经意、但仔细如岩本却能听出语气里的羞涩，“我记得、阿部君是不能吃芒果的......有点抱歉啊、家里除了芒果只剩这个了......”

『干嘛道歉啊！』岩本心里不爽，无意识的将小碟里的黄色水果满满塞了一嘴，像仓鼠一样快速的动着腮帮子咀嚼。又被阿部微笑摆手的“绿茶”行为气得暗中大翻白眼，心里一下子涌出了好多情绪，有对现实渣男的不齿，有对深泽暗恋的怜惜，还有一些更复杂的感情没被他察觉到就已经像流星一样，出现一瞬便消散了。

客厅里的时钟敲过了九点，是该回家的时间了。

ラウ和佐久间还在打游戏，不过此时在后方观战的从岩本换成了阿部，深泽刚收拾完厨房的清洁工作，一边在淡黄色的围裙上擦拭湿答答的手一边走出来，岩本迎上去低了低头，“深泽桑，谢谢您今晚的款待，我该回去了。”

跟两只犬科告了别，又不太情愿的跟阿部客套了两句，深泽则是跟着出来聊了聊小孩学习的事情。

岩本的包放在玄关的鞋柜上，看到包他才想起来给ラウ的可乐已经在补课的时候被小孩喝掉了，可是为深泽带的汽水还没有给他。

两个人立在屋外，五月的天气很好，空气中有微微的凉意，深泽有些敏感的环抱着双臂，看来是畏寒的体质。岩本不知怎么的就觉得眼前这个人可爱了起来，月光铺在这个人身上，让他的脸变得模糊又清晰。岩本很想开口说点什么，没有时间给他思考，“啊、深泽桑......”

“你说，岩本君。”

“我是想说......呃、再次祝您生日快乐。”结结巴巴。

“wwwww谢谢～”深泽轻轻的笑了起来，他用手捂住了嘴巴，眼睛眯成了一条线。

『原来他的手指也很漂亮。』岩本想。

他掏出在包里放了好久的汽水，粉粉的罐身上印着一颗汁水饱满的桃子，递给深泽，“因为事先不知道，所以只能给深泽桑这个、抱歉。”

“啊啦～”深泽有些惊讶的接过来，手指碰到了岩本的，“谢谢你，岩本君，”他仔细的看了看那罐汽水，“是我没喝过的口味哎、谢谢你、我很开心。”

刚被碰到的指尖有些麻麻酥酥的感觉，岩本看着深泽突然失去了说话的能力，憋了半天，他机械的举起右手挥了挥，“那么我走了，再见。”

“再见，岩本君、”深泽退后了一步，“祝您晚安。”

“晚安、晚安、深泽桑。”岩本举着手笨拙的往楼梯口走，没有听到门关上的声音，深泽应该还在目送着他。终于在到达楼梯、手扶上栏杆的那一刻，岩本又转了回来——

“深泽桑、”

“哎？”显然是没想到自己会回头，深泽十分惊讶。

“会实现的、一定！”

“嗯？”

“深泽桑的愿望、”岩本想被什么东西附身了一般说着平时根本说不出的话，“一定会实现的、三个都！”

岩本转身冲下楼去，背包的拉链撞着扶手发出清脆的声响，深泽歪着脑袋站了一会儿，直到里面的ラウ开始喊他他才回神进屋。

『还真是个......奇怪的人啊、』

『不过......三个？』深泽在关门之前又探着身子向外张望了一下。

『他是怎么知道有三个的......』

TBC✨


End file.
